


Dashing and Debonair

by beililee (sapphoatsunset)



Series: Super Junior 100 Fic Challenge [40]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Clothing Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-11
Updated: 2008-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:06:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphoatsunset/pseuds/beililee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #42 - Suits</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dashing and Debonair

Kyuhyun didn’t realize how hott Kibum was until the whole of Super Junior was forced to wear suits to an event. Then he noticed. It was blatant. There was something powerful about the other, as if he could slay all your demons without lifting a finger.

Of course, there had always been a slight aura of power around the man, but now it was doubled, tripled, infinitely magnified. Kyuhyun was beside himself with desire, but had to resign himself to fleeting bouts of fanservice, certain that was all that would ever come of his lust for the other boy in suits.

Kibum had always wondered why the other boy touched him twice, no three times as often when he, himself, was clad in a suit, but he put it down to the latter’s eccentricities as he studied him, realizing for the first time the grace that he emitted, especially when the garment of choice was a suit. He stood taller, walked slower and more deliberately; his eyes were calmer; everything was better. But the grace didn’t leave in the absence of suits; it was just more noticeable with them.

Kibum found himself obsessed, in love, and looking forward to any event that involved a suit for all that it would bring.

It wasn’t until one event much longer down the road, a year in fact, as both men are slow in their relationships, that they realized each other’s feelings. Kyuhyun leaned over to whisper in Kibum’s ear – fan service – saying “that suit looks amazing on you” and Kibum whirled around so fast that their lips met as fangirls throughout the audience squealed in bliss.

That was the true beginning of their mutual love of suits.


End file.
